A Very Fangirl Christmas
by Percabeth484
Summary: Nikki, Ellen, and Lynn celebrate the holiday season together.


"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Ellen shrieked, running into Nikki's bedroom.

Lynn threw a pillow at Ellen from her make-shift bed on the floor. Nikki's eyes shot open, and she sprang out of bed. Christmas was always the best day ever for the twins, this Christmas, on the other hand, was a lot different from any other one in the years before.

"Come on out to the kitchen once you're ready! Breakfast was prepared by yours truly on this very special morning!" Ellen exclaimed, skipping out of the room and up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Doesn't she know?" Lynn inquired.

Nikki nodded. "She knows, but she's trying to push it aside. Once it finally hits her, it's not going to be pretty. We should just go up and eat her food; it will keep her mind off of things for at least a little while!"

!

Ellen's idea of a breakfast was… different. The table was set for three people, but there was enough food for thirty. Wine glasses filled with egg nog were at each girl's seat. In the center of the table was a gingerbread mansion filled with of giant family of fictional characters. (Lynn was 99.9% sure that she could spot a licorice wand in Luna's hand.) Platters stacked high with Christmas sweets were piled on almost every square inch of the dining room table!

"Wow," Lynn awed. "This is truly amazing!"

Nikki picked up a gingerbread character with spiked glittery hair. "I call eating Magnus! All of the glitter gel looks delicious!"

"That's what Alec said!" smirked Ellen.

"Ellen Rose Zimmer!" Nikki scolded. "Remember the rule? No LGBTQIA lemon fanfic at the dinner table!"

"Actually, the A part wouldn't make sense. It stands for asexual…" Lynn piped up.

Ellen ignored her friend. "Do you have some sort of problem with LQBTQIA lemon fanfiction?"

"No," Nikki replied. "I'm just more into the action fanfictions. The romance ones just seem a little too out of character."

"That's not what your browsing history said," Ellen muttered.

Lynn stifled a laugh.

"My gods!" Nikki exclaimed. "You both are impossible! Let's just dig in!"

The three fangirls did just that. None of them would have guessed that they could eat as much food as they did, because the whole table was practically bare by the end of their feast.

!

"It must be time for… PRESENTS!" Lynn screeched, leading the twins into the living room. Lying under their fandom tree was three presents. Hanging above the electric fireplace was three stockings. Anger started to build in Ellen's eyes.

"Mom and Dad brought all of the presents to us from them on their trip to LA!" she exclaimed. "Those assbutts!"

Nikki laughed. "Calm down, our little Cas. We still have these ones and that's all that really matters."

"Nikki's right," Lynn agreed. "If they don't have enough sense to be with the three most amazing people in the world on Christmas morning, that's their loss."

"That's a good point!" Ellen giggled. "Let's start with our stockings; they're my favorite thing to open, like, ever!"

Lynn grabbed the three stockings from the fireplace and handed them out. The girls took turns dumping their contents onto the ground. They all had the same basic things; a wand, a chocolate frog, a necklace from their TV fandom, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, temporary tattoos of runes, a poster signed by their favorite YouTuber, and a $50 gift card to Barnes and Nobel.

"Finally, actually wrapping paper to rip off," Lynn sighed, once they were ready for presents.

Lynn tore open her gift and found a brand new radio.

"You guys are the best!" Lynn thanked.

Nikki unwrapped her present without ripping it at all, revealing a framed piece of paper signed by all of her favorite authors.

Nikki was speechless. This was the best present ever! She leaned over and pulled her two best friends into a tight hug.

"Thanks," she breathed.

Ellen went last, taking less than three seconds to get her present out. A tear off joy slipped down her face once she saw that Nikki and Lynn had gotten her a hardback copy of every David Leviathan book ever.

"A single man tear!" Nikki sang jokingly.

"I couldn't ask for better people in my life!" Ellen stated.

The girls moved everything into its new home, and then settled down for a Hallmark Christmas special. Ellen claimed that it would "help generate the best fanfiction ideas that have ever existed".

!

Ellen, Nikki, and Lynn stood by the window, watching the snow softly cover the ground like a blanket of wet coldness.

"It's a white Christmas after all," Lynn smiled.

The snow seemed to make all of the girls mellow. They sat on the windowsill for a while longer, before Ellen was struck with an idea.

"Guys, we should write a little Christmas fanfiction!" Ellen bubbled.

The friends made their way into Ellen's room, and got out the materials needed for a hit fanfiction.

Nikki opened up the mini-fridge. "Butterbeer, anyone? I added some egg nog into it to fit the theme a bit better."

Lynn and Ellen gladly accepted the cups of heaven. They sipped and wrote for an hour or two (probably inspired from the cheesy Hallmark production they had earlier witnessed) before they started to get tired. Ellen pulled up Netflix and clicked on Mean Girls. Quoting along to almost everything, the girls eventually were past exhaustion, almost passed out in the writing station.

"Merry Christmas," Ellen whispered. "I think it was the best I've ever had. If it's okay with you guys, I vote that we do this every single year, from now on."

Lynn opened one of her eyes. "Agreed. But just think about it, what on Earth is going to happen to us on New Year's Eve?"

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope y'all are spending it with loved ones, just like Nikki, Ellen, and Lynn were. Remember, even if your holidays go for a turn, try and make the best out of it! Have a great Christmas. Love ya! ~Percabeth484**


End file.
